The Vanderbilt Conte Center for Neuroscience Research Signaling Networks Supporting Serotonin Transport explores the genetic and biochemical networks sustaining 5HT's complex role in behavior and physiology. The Biobehavior Core will organize instrumentation, methodologies and support staff to support behavioral studies of Conte projects. This core, directed by Dr. Michael McDonald, Assistant Professor of Pharmacology at Vanderbilt, organizes mouse behavioral testing on behalf of Conte Investigators in the areas of 1) sensorimotor and somatosensory responses , 2) cognition, anxiety, social behavior and reward, and 3) depression/SSRI responsivity. Training and technical assistance on computer-controlled, automated tasks as well as manual tasks will be provided to project investigators and their staff by the Core director and Core staff. Dr. McDonald will coordinate and oversee the activities of dedicated support staff. Detailed methods and resources offered by the Core will be available at the Conte website and distributed freely to the scientific community. The Core will take advantage of established and expanded infrastructure linked to the Murine Neurobehavioral Laboratory (MNL) directed by Dr. McDonald for the Center for Molecular Neuroscience. This will permit a modest investment in dedicated support from Dr. McDonald and associated staff to deliver state-of-the art mouse behavioral testing capabilities in support of the Conte projects. The Core will be supported by two staff members, one a Ph.D. level, full-time associate completely supported by institutional funds to provide dedicated support for behavioral testing needs of Conte Investigators. The Core Director and Project Investigators will receive expert consultation from Dr. Irwin Lucki, University of Pennsylvania, who is an expert in biogenic amine signaling in rodent neurobehavioral models and tests to elicit SSRI responsiveness. As none of the Conte Investigators have behavioral testing facilities associatec with their laboratories, these tools, methods and personnel resources will provide critical analytica Opportunities to Conte investigators as they pursue a more integrative evaluation of 5HT gene and protein etworks.